Yemmod
Yemmod was a demiurge who was active during the Universal War. He was described with the epithets "storm- crowned" and "defiler"Seeker of Thrones 130-133 (The Siege of Yre), and renowned as a wise and clever general as well as a bloodthirsty and cruel warlord. His most notable actions were the pillage of Lam, the Blue City, and the complete destruction and despoilment of Rayuba, Solomon David's home world.King of Swords 4-43 Like all other demiurges aside from the Seven, Yemmod did not survive the Universal War - he was killed by Solomon David in revenge for his destruction of Rayuba.King of Swords 4-45 From the Song of Maybe “Yemmod, storm-crowned, came to Lam, the Blue City His men were like flies upon the earth and over the earth. They set upon the land a terrible blaze. The heat of the flames consumed the land about and licked the tops of the great walls around the city, and there was much wailing. Yemmod said, “For every man of age to fight, hack off his right hand,” and it was done. “And his sons too,” and it was done. Then the hands were set in a pile, like pale driftwood, and the people could see his cruelty. The shrine of the Goddess was burned and its idols defiled and smeared with filth and excrement. The angels of the shrine were driven back and abandoned their sanctuaries. An angel came to Umman Ap, who was king of that place. “See the defiler Yemmod,” said the angel. “He stacks the bodies of the people of this city like the autumn harvest. He provokes your power. Ride forth and drive him from this holy place.” “I cannot harm Yemmod,” said Umman, blue-eyed. “He has consumed the hearts of many of my kin and is swollen with their star magic.” This was true, but the angel was enraged nevertheless. His kind lashed together steeds of fire and clay and abandoned the city to its fate. Umman had expected this. He gathered the remaining people inside the walls of the Blue City, which had never been breached. The others were on fire, for it was a time of war. The yellow city had recently been consumed by great gales and fell into the void. This was the way of things. At last Yemmod rode to the gates of Lam. He had a spear three times the length of a man and its point could burst through shields like matchwood. It never missed its mark. It was called Amija, or heart-piercer. Yemmod said “Open the gates, and grant me passage.” But the gates did not open. “Open the gates, lest I make the dead to outnumber the living.” But the gates did not grant him passage. Yemmod called for star fire and smote the gates with one blow into ten thousand pieces. This was the way of things. There was one way the city could be saved, so Umman sent for him. The sword-saint Intra was there. But when the men of the Blue City found him, he was very drunk.” – The Song of Maybe References Category:Characters Category:A to Z Category:Demiurges Category:Humans